


Perfect Day

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex turns 22, and manages to turn a bad gift from his father into a pretty good day.with a little help from his attractive friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

## Perfect Day

by Evangelene

[]()

* * *

Title: Perfect Day. 

Author: Evangelene 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be a lot more _this_. 

Comments: Something about the Luthors owning the Metropolis football team inspired me to write this. I've also been thinking a lot about Lex's terrible birthday presents from his Dad (Nietzsche and all that). And I've been watching a lot of hockey lately. Those things combine to make this. It's my first Smallville story. 

Lex couldn't remember the last birthday that he enjoyed. He certainly hadn't had one since his mother died. Since then the annual tradition had been his father presenting him with an intimidating gift with the sole purpose of making him feel inadequate. An annual reminder of the constant disappointment that Lex's birth brought hiim. Lex would receive his gift from his smirking father, at earlier ages while choking back tears, in more recent years with snide remarks. He learned the importance of maintaining a calm and unemotional demeanor around his father. He would always be truthfully infuriated and spend the remainder of the day mixing dangerous amounts of drugs and alcohol at various clubs and parties. So, it would be more accurate to say that he not only couldn't remember the last enjoyable birthday that he had, he couldn't remember the last birthday he had _period_. 

But the gifts would always be there the next morning. His father wouldn't let him forget. 

This year Lex decided he could be cheerful that his _real_ gift was his father's absence. Not only was he not in Smallville, he wasn't in North America. No, this year Lex could comfortably turn twenty-two knowing that Lionel Luthor was in Singapore. 

But Lex wasn't at ease. There was a silver-papered box sitting on his desk, and had been there since the afternoon. It was now half past midnight, a full thirty minutes into Lex's birthday. 

Lex wasn't sure how to celebrate his birthday this year. He had poured himself a glass of the really _really_ good brandy, as opposed to the merely really good brandy. He loaded the first _Warrior Angel_ movie into the DVD player. He still thought that, while it was one of the first movies ever made based on a comic book, it still exceeded any of the new state-of-the-art ones. He was sometimes bothered by the cartoonish portrayal of Davilicus. He felt that it missed the tortured humanity and complexity of the character. 

He was trying to watch the movie, but his eyes kept going to the package on his desk. 

He should throw it out. Or throw it right into the fireplace. 

No, that's stupid and immature. 

He couldn't ignore it forever. 

He should open it.  
Lex smiled a little as something occurred to him. He could open it now, and then later he would go to bed. Then he could wake up in the morning when it is properly his birthday and spend the entire day Lionel-free. It would be a first. He just needs to walk over there and tear the stupid silver paper off. He was going to open it now.  
There was no card, of course. No need. Lex only got one present every year. He tore the paper off and found a shiny black cardboard shirtbox. He sighed and removed the lid to find a...a really...hideous shirt? No, a really bright...mesh...jersey. A hockey jersey? And underneath a note written in his father's unmistakable handwriting. 

Lex, 

_You seem to have taken an interest in sports recently_. 

Lex snorted. He was of course referring to his borrowing of the Metropolis Sharks football team to do a good deed for Whitney. Or, more accurately, for Clark. Lionel was never big on good deeds. He hadn't been amused when he found out. 

_Don't say that I have never encouraged your interests. I bought you a team of your own. It was an easy acquisition; the team was nearly bankrupt_. 

\- L.L. 

Lex clenched his jaw and ran his tongue over the backs of his teeth as he read the words. When he finished he exhaled sharply and held up the ghastly orange, blue and black jersey. 

"Cute, Dad." 

* * *

Lex had only been awake for an hour when Clark came to see him the next day. The previous evening had ended with the finishing of the really really good brandy and, well, he supposed that he had engaged in _some_ sort of activity other than drinking. _Must_ have. But for the life of him he couldn't say what. What he did know was that, to his horror, he woke up wearing the hockey jersey. He immediately tore it off, his skin feeling abused by the synthetic material. He walked to the shower scratching his skin, God, _everywhere_. He felt that he owed it an apology, or at least an explanation. The hot shower had washed away the traces of polyester evil, and he made it up to his skin by wearing his softest woven silk shirt that day. It was, after all, his birthday. He headed downstairs to see if his cook had prepared anything special for his birthday breakfast (or perhaps lunch was more appropriate now?). He didn't expect anything because he hadn't told anyone that it was his birthday. Except Clark. Last week Clark had mentioned something about Chloe's sixteenth birthday party, and that his own sixteenth was coming up in a couple of months. 

God. Sixteen. 

Lex had to fight a cringe. It was easy to forget how young Clark was most of the time. He was so tall and had such adult features. He was mature, but it was more than that. He seemed...burdened? Like he was carrying something that aged him well beyond high school years. But he certainly wasn't an adult. He was prone to typical teenage angst and brooding. He was trusting too. He was so willing to focus on the good in everyone. This at times frustrated Lex, but most of the time he was in awe of this ability. It was the opposite of everything that his father had taught him, and he knew that it was the cornerstone of everything that Jonathan had taught Clark. Lex tried to find a balance between the two philosophies, but was frustrated to find that his father's usually prevailed. 

Jonathan's philosophy had never extended to the Luthor name. This is how Clark was different from his father. This is why Clark was now in the foyer of the Luthor ancestral home. 

Even though Lex had told Clark that it was his birthday, he was still surprised when he found Clark in the foyer. He flashed Lex a wide smile when he saw him. 

"Hey Lex! Happy Birthday!" 

"Clark." 

Clark was still smiling as he revealed a festively-wrapped package from behind his back. Lex was momentarily taken aback. Clark was a vision in plaid and denim. There were moments like this when Lex was astonished not only that someone this flawless in appearance could exist, but that they could be a truly good and respectable person. Lex was careful who he gave his respect to, and he had met few worthier candidates than Clark Kent. So here was this _boy_ (don't forget that, Lex) that he was, well, more than a little smitten with, standing here on his birthday, all smiles and bright wrapping paper, in Lex's joyless manor which was so ugly by contrast, and looking so much like... 

...like _a friend_. 

Lex must have stared speechless at Clark a moment too long, because he made Clark's face lose that stunning smile and replace it with a look of concern. 

"Lex?" 

"Is that for me?" Calm, cool, and collected, Lex. 

The smile was back. "Yeah, of course it is! I mean, it's not much..." 

The smile was fading again. Can't have that. 

"Clark, no friend has ever given me a birthday present before. I really wasn't expecting anything. You certainly don't need to make excuses." 

Clark smiled again, but it was dimmer. He looked...uneasy? Oh. The present. Clark was still holding it out in front of him. Lex should take it. 

"Well, let's see what we have." Lex grinned and took the present. 

"I never know what to get billionaires for their birthdays," Clark laughed nervously, "I mean, it's no truck or anything..." 

Lex sighed, but remained good-natured. "Clark, enough. Actually, I'm not going to open this now. I'm going to save it. Instead I am going to eat breakfast. Care to join me?" 

"I already had breakfast, but that was six hours ago. So I guess it's time for more!" 

"Excellent. Let's see what there is." 

Lex led the way into his office, which is where he was served breakfast everyday. He liked to spend as much time as possible in this room, because it was one of the few that he had personalized. There was already a pot of fresh coffee on his desk. He poured some into two mugs and handed one to Clark. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

Clark had been staring into his coffee, but now fixed his gaze on Lex. "What did your father give you for your birthday?" 

So, Clark was here for more than just a cheerful birthday visit. He wanted to make sure that Lex was alright. 

Lex swallowed some coffee, and then smirked a little. "Due to my recent good deed for your quarterback, er, _friend_ ," Lex paused, but not long enough to let Clark either confirm or deny the statement, "Dad thought that he would encourage what he decided to interpret as an interest in team sports." 

"You don't like team sports?" Clark said these words as if they didn't make any kind of sense to him. 

"No, Clark. I don't." 

"But your Dad _owns_ the Metropolis Sharks!" 

"Yes, he does. And now his son owns the Metropolis hockey team, whatever that may be." 

Clark was stunned. His hazel eyes widened as he struggled to not spit out his mouthful of coffee. "He bought you the Sting Rays?" 

"Oh God, really? The _Sting Rays_? What is it with that land-locked city and its obsession with sea creatures?" 

"Lex. Do you own the Sting Rays?" 

"Apparently." 

"And you got them for...for your birthday?" 

"Correct." 

Clark sat down on the leather couch, looking overwhelmed. Then he started laughing. 

"What?" 

"I've always wanted to go to a game, but Dad said that we can't afford tickets. To _one game_! And your Dad gave you the whole team!" Lex was a little annoyed.  
"Clark, he didn't buy me the team because I am a huge fan. Or even because it's a good business venture. The team is nearly bankrupt and it will soon have to fold, or move to another city, and then guess who will be blamed." 

Clark nodded. He had stopped laughing. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. I wasn't...I mean, I know that your dad..." 

"Forget it, Clark. It doesn't matter." 

They were both silent for a moment. Clark looked like he was working up the nerve to say something. He was fidgeting and kept shooting quick glances at Lex. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Something on your mind?" 

"Lex? If you own the team...can you get tickets to the games? For free?" 

Lex laughed hard at this. Laughed harder than he ever expected to on a birthday. Clark laughed too. 

"Yes, Clark. I would imagine that I can." God, no wonder he was so infatuated with this guy. How could you not love someone so... _lovable_? 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" Lex sighed, still laughing a little. 

"What are you doing, you know, for the rest of your birthday?" 

Lex considered the question. What _was_ he planning to do today? Some work, probably. Some drinking, definitely. Nether seemed like a good enough answer. 

"I don't know. Nothing special, I suppose." He looked at Clark, "do you have any ideas?" 

"Well..." a smile started on Clark's face that turned into a full-scale, blinding white attack on Lex's good sense. "The Sting Rays are playing Gotham City tonight in Metropolis. It's a huge rivalry. Maybe we could go." 

Go? Go where? 

To...to a _hockey game_? 

On his _birthday_?   
With _Clark_? 

Just the _two of them_? 

Yes. Sure. Hockey game. 

"What do you think?" Clark asked, a little nervously. Lex supposed that he had paused too long again. 

Lex looked at Clark and smiled. 

"Go Rays Go!" 

* * *

Metropolis, eh? 

So now the decision was: to drive or to be driven? They could have the limo take them. Perhaps more appropriate since he would be arriving at the arena as the team owner. But... 

It's Lex's birthday. He is fucking _driving_. 

Another decision: _what_ would Lex be driving? (Besides his impossibly attractive friend to Metropolis for the evening). 

They were in the garage, surrounded by roughly a dozen expensive imports. 

"Pick a car, Clark." 

Clark's face lit up. "I get to pick?" 

"That's right." 

"The Ferrari!" 

Lex grinned. "You will have to be more specific." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "The red Ferrari." 

Lex cringed a little. Should have known. "What is it with you and that colour, Clark?" 

"Red cars are cool." 

And there it is. Clark's working philosophy for automobile appraisal. Lex wasn't sure why he bought a red Ferrari. It wasn't really his style. He didn't care much for the colour, although Clark was something of a walking campaign for it. 

Perhaps he would give Clark the car someday. 

Lex grabbed the keys for the Ferrari from the assortment hanging on the wall. They both slid into the car, Clark a little more awkwardly given his size, and the car's lack of it. Lex snapped the brown leather driving gloves on that had been waiting on the seat. He flexed all of his fingers at once and took the wheel. 

Clark was staring at him. 

"Have I ever told you how cool I think those look?" Clark asked. 

"What, the gloves?" 

"Yeah. They make you look really, um, cool." 

"I try." Clark was grinning. Lex was staring now. 

Alright, break it up, Lex. Let's drive. Right. Sunglasses on. Garage door open. Rev the engine a few times. Make Clark smile _more_. No, no, no. Stop it, Lex. Just drive. 

A swift flick of the gear stick and the car shot out of the garage and into the beautiful sunny, but crisp, Kansas afternoon. 

"I wish we could put the top down," Clark sighed after a couple of minutes. 

"It's a little cold for that, Clark." 

"Yeah..." Clark's attention turned to the music coming from the excellent stereo system that Lex's red Ferrari had. "Hey, Lex? Is this..." 

"Yes." 

"But, I've never heard this song before." 

Lex grinned a little. "No, I wouldn't expect that you have." 

"What album is it on?" 

"It's not. It was..." Lex was really pretty embarrassed about this. It seems so childish now. "I bought the exclusive rights to it. I used to do that with a few of my favourite DJs, and," Lex nodded toward the stereo, "some bands." 

Clark was looking stunned again.  
"You...you _bought_ songs? Just so...so you would be the only one to have them?" 

"It was a phase I went through. I thought it would be cool," Lex said this word with a sarcastic tone, "to drive around blasting songs that were exclusive to my cars." Clark made a little choking noise. "A phase? You had a `buying songs' phase?" 

"It's nothing that I am overly proud of now. I was an obnoxious teen. I was spoiled and shameless. It wasn't good." 

Clark was suddenly quiet and serious, "Is that what you were talking about when you mentioned that you weren't proud of some things in your past?" 

Lex was thrown off for a second. "What? Fuck, Clark, no! No it definitely wasn't. I wish it was." Lex didn't want to talk about this now. Or, really, ever. "Why don't you change the music? I have some more widely-known CDs in here too." 

Clark was smart enough not to ask any further questions about Lex's past. Instead he said, "Where are they?" 

Lex was still getting over Clark's last question. 

"Where are what?" 

"The CDs." 

"In the trunk." 

"How...how can I get them if we're moving?" 

Lex's good mood returned. He smiled. "They are loaded into a CD player in the trunk that is controlled by the dash board here. You can press that button to change CDs." 

"How many are there?" 

"It holds a hundred." 

Clark really has to stop looking so surprised every time Lex says anything. What part of "I'm a billionaire" does he not understand? 

"A hundred?! I don't even _own_ a hundred CDs!" 

"Well, I certainly do. And you can just hit random if you are so overwhelmed. All of the CDs in there are good ones." 

Clark hit random with a smile. The smile widened when the stereo had the nerve to select, from roughly two thousand songs, _Good Vibrations_ by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. 

Lex tried to remain composed. 

"I have no idea how that got in there." He couldn't keep it up for long, though. Not with Clark looking at him with such amusement and _glee_. He cracked and they both laughed and Clark began doing a constricted-to-the-front-of-a-sports-car version of club dancing. Lex shrugged and joined in as best he could while still responsibly driving the car. It was stupid, but God, it was _fun_. And, yes, it was a terrible song (this would be his public statement, anyway), and Clark was doing a ridiculous version of club dancing in a car seat with roughly eight layers of clothing on. And yet, all Lex could think about at that moment was how much he would like to be dancing at a club, _with_ Clark. 

A Clark wearing much less clothing. 

Come on, Lex. This is fine. You are having _fun_. _Fun_ , for God's sakes! You are authentically enjoying yourself, and another human being is authentically enjoying _you_. This is a rare moment. Focus on it, Lex. 

When the final heavily over-produced notes of the song ended, Clark pretended to be exhausted, slumping back in his seat and wiping fake sweat from his brow. He was sporting that killer smile again. 

Focus. Focus. Focus. Think of something wholesome to ask your friend. Ignore how hot Clark looks when he's _spent_ , even when he's pretending. 

"Did your Dad mind that you are going to the game with me?" Yes, good job Lex. Bring up Jonathan. That will remind you of what you are dealing with here. 

"No, not really. I mean, he's worried about something happening in Metropolis. They both are. They worry too much." 

"Mm." 

"I'm actually pretty hot now. I'm going to take off a couple of layers here," Clark undid his seatbelt and slid his jacket off. 

It was going to be a long drive. 

* * *

They arrived at the Metropolis Arena half an hour before game time. Lex had spent some time on the phone on the way there trying to figure out just what being the owner of a hockey team meant. He had a conversation with a confused general manager. 

"Mr. Luthor? You are coming to the game tonight?" 

"Yes. Where is the arena?" 

"You don't know...I mean, it's in the East end...Mr. Luthor?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't you think that we should meet? I mean, to discuss the team and its future?" 

"Probably, but not today. I am just going to the game with a friend. I trust that I have a box there." Lex paused. "Hockey arenas _do_ have boxes, don't they?" 

"Yes, of course, Mr. Luthor, but..." 

"Terrific," Lex smiled into the phone. He was rather enjoying how nuts he was making this guy. "So tell me, how exactly do I get to the arena?" 

Clark was amused by the conversation. Lex was courteous enough to hold the phone out when the general manager (Gary, or maybe Greg someone?) was talking so Clark could hear. They were both exchanging grins when he spoke. It really must have seemed like an absurd situation to Gary/Greg. Lex supposed it _was_ an absurd situation. He wouldn't expect anyone that wasn't his father's son to understand. 

They eventually found the arena (it was really quite large and noticeable) and Lex parked in a space so close to the entrance that it must have been reserved for someone important. And he was pretty important. Lex sighed as they walked through the entrance. He didn't want to be here. He was fairly certain that he didn't care about hockey. But he was here with Clark and...God...Clark was looking around him with total wonder on his face. It was really heartwarming, Lex thought. His mood quickly changed. He had forgotten why he was here; some people liked sports. Some people _loved_ sports. And some of those people were stunning Kansas farmboys. He was making Clark happy. This was exciting for Clark, and watching him take it all in made Lex happy. 

"Wow," Clark said as they pushed through the concourse crowd, "This place is huge!" 

"Yes, it's nicer than I expected," Lex said. He was trying to find any indication of the way to the luxury boxes, but was having trouble through the crowd. Clark found the sign that directed to the elevator, although Lex has no idea _how_ he managed to find it. They took the elevator up above the crowds and the noise to the comfort of the owner's private box. Lex was more at ease here. He hated crowds unless he was much more intoxicated and the crowds were far more attractive. 

If Clark was impressed with the arena, then there is no word to describe how he felt about the luxury box. Clearly, it was his first. 

"Wow, Lex!" he ran to the large windowed wall that looked out over the ice and crowd. He sat down in one of the large leather recliners that were in front of the windows. "God, can I live here?" 

Lex laughed as he examined a large stack of typed messages on a desk next to a phone. It seems that the change in ownership was a big deal in some people's lives. Lex supposed that made sense. He really needed to get out of this before it got really bad. Yes, Dad. Very funny. Hockey team, haha. But seriously, I am not keeping it. But who on Earth would buy it if it was nearly bankrupt? Perhaps he could find another conniving billionaire in the market for a ludicrously expensive gag gift. Lex decided, as he took in Clark, sitting in a chair that was even big for _him_ and smiling like the war ended, that these concerns could wait for another day. 

He sat in the chair next to Clark and looked down at the ice where the players were warming up. 

"We are the team in white, I suppose?" Lex asked. Clark sighed, "Yes, Lex! Geez!" 

Lex knew that. He mostly just wanted to make Clark react like that. 

"So we can watch the game on these televisions to get the commentary. I wonder if we could watch something else, maybe?" 

"God, Lex. Shut up!" 

And Lex was enjoying breaking Clark's balls a little. Clark knew he was kidding anyway. Clark could see right through him. 

Suddenly, Clark was smiling again. Lex wished he could have more warning when one of those was coming on. 

"Hey Lex? I heard that there is free food in luxury boxes." 

"You heard right." 

Clark turned full around, arching his neck over the top of the chair. "Where is it?" 

Lex smiled. "That fridge over there will likely have anything that you could possibly want to drink. And food we probably just call for." 

Clark was at the fridge before Lex was finished his sentence. 

"Lex?" 

"What is it?" Lex turned around. There was something odd about Clark's tone. 

"Can I have a beer?" 

God, this guy killed Lex. "You are _asking_ me?" 

Now Clark was grinning and blushing at the same time. He looked adorable. "Yeah, I don't know, I thought..." 

"Clark, have the damn beer." Lex smiled. "But don't tell your father." 

"OK," Clark said happily, "do you want one?" 

"A beer?" Did he want a beer? It wasn't his usual vice, but he was in a hockey arena. When in Rome... "Sure. What the hell." 

Clark returned with two bottles of _domestic_ beer. 

"No glasses?"  
"Oh, there are some. Did you want one?" Clark asked as he uncapped his bottle and, oh... 

Tipped his head back and slipped the top of the neck between his lips and took a _long_ drink. Lex stared at his exposed throat. 

"No. Bottle is good." Snap out of it, Lex. He attempted to uncap his own bottle, but wasn't getting anywhere. 

"What the hell..." 

"Want me to do it?" Clark asked in an innocent way that didn't even slightly mock Lex's physical ability. 

"Clark, this is not a twist-off cap." 

"Um, are you sure? I got mine open without..." Clark trailed off. 

"I noticed. But you are the amazing super magical wonder kid." 

Clark choked. "The what?" 

"Call it a pet name." 

Clark grinned. "I think I'll call it a stage name someday!" 

"Whatever. Are you going to use your magic to open my beer or not?" 

Clark took the bottle with a serious face. "Yeah, all the magic of a life of intensive farm work." The cap came off easily. He handed it back. 

"Sure." Lex was disappointed. He was hoping to see Clark's muscles struggle a little more. 

On the ice below them the game was getting underway. Clark leaned forward, perched on the edge of his seat, eyes wide and following the quick movements of the players. At first Lex was mostly watching Clark watch the game. Gradually his attention shifted to the ice as well. It really was an impressive display of strength and agility, this game. They watched the first five minutes in near silence, then Clark spoke. 

"This is wrong, Lex." 

Lex was alarmed. _What_ was wrong? He was the owner. Was he responsible? 

"What's wrong, Clark?" 

"Sports shouldn't be watched from a box high above the action. We are missing all the fun of being part of a crowd." 

"I'm sorry...the _fun_?" 

"Yeah, I mean, that's the point of going to games, right? Otherwise we may as well be watching it on TV." 

"You want to leave these leather recliners to sit in orange plastic seats with no leg or elbow room?" 

Clark grinned. "Yeah. I do. Come on, I see some good empty seats by the far blue line." 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex squinted. "How could you possibly have seen those?" 

"What? I just...come on, let's go. It'll be fun, I promise." 

Well, how could Lex say no to _this_. Clark, looking so determined to show Lex a good time. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting closer to the action. At least he could cheerfully think about how disgusted his father would be if he saw him. 

"You promise? I don't take promises lightly, Clark." 

Clark laughed. "So if you don't have a good time, what? You _own_ me?" 

Oh, goodness. Lex thought about _that_ for a second. Then another second. And then perhaps a second too many. 

"Lex?" 

Right. Back to reality. 

"I'm not doing `the wave'." 

* * *

"If I get hit in the face with a puck, who do I sue? Myself?" 

"You won't get hit, Lex." 

Lex flinched as a puck ricocheted off the plexiglass in front of them. "What makes you so sure?" 

"I'll save you." 

Right. Lex forgot. His best friend and secret ultimate sexual fantasy was also his personal saviour. And _why_ was it that this perfect being was single? 

Right now the perfect being was pouring the remains of a bag of popcorn down his throat. It was going to meet up with the hot dog, the pretzel and the Pepsi that were already in his stomach. Clark had been baffled by Lex's disinterest in the arena fare. ("They have nachos with cheese!" "That. Is. _Not_. Cheese.") 

"This is better, isn't it Lex? It's more exciting down here, with the crowd all around you." 

Lex shifted uncomfortably in the hard-backed, vinyl-cushioned seat. "And me without my air horn." 

Clark suddenly pointed upwards. "Lex!" 

"What?" 

"We're on Jumbovision!" 

"Oh fuck, no we're not." Yes they were. It was only for a few seconds, but it seemed endless. Clark, on the screen, pointing at the screen. Lex, looking slightly panicked and trying to subtly lean out of the picture. 

"Well, I know the first person I'm firing." 

"You need to relax, Lex." 

"I'm fine." Lex knew this wasn't true. But it was important to him that he appear relaxed most of the time. This in itself, he supposed, was against the definition of being relaxed. 

The game was back on. Lex watched, more entranced than he ever thought he would be by the slick movements of the players on the ice. They were so quick; making split-second decisions. Stopping and turning on dimes. Narrowly missing each other, or intentionally slamming into each other. And all the while guiding the puck almost magically on the end of a stick. It was really quite amazing to watch. Lex couldn't imagine the sort of time one would have to put in to master this sport He was really getting into the game. 

"That guy was wide open! Why didn't he pass it?!" 

Clark looked at him with amusement. "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Not unless our boys start _playing_!" 

"Oh, hey! A fight!" 

It was indeed a fight. Not just some shoving like you would see at a football game. A real _fight_. Clothing was removed. The two players circled each other, fists ready in front of them. This was really _interesting_. They punched and grappled each other for about a minute, the Gotham player ending up on his back underneath the home team hero. The crowd erupted. 

"Look at this!" Lex said excitedly, looking around him, "It's like the gladiator wars! The crowd is bloodthirsty!" 

"Yeah," Clark said, "it's a rough sport. People love the fights." 

"And they can do that? Are they kicked out of the game now?" 

"Who, the guys that fought? No, they get five minutes in the penalty box. Five for fighting, you know, like the band?" 

"What band?" 

"Never mind." 

"So they can stop a game to beat the shit out of each other and they get five minutes in a box, then they are back on the ice? Why is it that this game is not the most popular sport on earth?" 

Clark shrugged. "I don't like it as much as football." 

"Why not? Football doesn't have the speed or finesse of hockey. I mean, this is pretty amazing to watch. They are on _ice_ in case you haven't noticed. Those guys just fought each other while standing on ice with _skates_ on!" 

"I'm glad you like it, Lex. Maybe it won't be so bad owning the team after all." 

"I didn't say _that_. Although that would allow me to change the God awful music that they pump at these games." 

An evil grin from Clark. "To what, Marky Mark?" 

"Fuck you." 

And there was that dental assault again. And Lex started laughing. _Hard_. It was mostly due to the absurdity of the whole day, but also...something else. Clark was looking right at him, still smiling. 

"I like the way that you look when you're happy, Lex." 

Happy? Was he...yes. Yes, Lex _was_ happy. Really, really happy. For the first time in a long time, and certainly the first time ever on a birthday. And all that it took was a few hours with the most extraordinary person that he has ever met. 

"I am happy, Clark." Lex paused, then decided to add, "Thank-you." 

"What are you thanking me for? You're treating me." 

"For being the first person to ever show me a good time on my birthday. I'm happy, Clark. On my _birthday._ That has never happened before. It's...it's the best gift I've ever been given." 

And Clark looked positively _touched_ by Lex's sincere statement. "I'm glad that I can make you happy, Lex." _Oh, but I know how you can make me happier_. "I mean, I'm having fun too. I wish we could hang out like this more often." 

Lex smiled. "Anytime." 

Clark briefly returned the smile, then frowned. "I...I worry about you. A lot. You know, because you don't seem to have fun very much." "You worry about me?" 

"Yeah, Lex. Of course." The troubled look in his wide hazel eyes ensured Clark's sincerity. Lex wasn't used to this...this authentic affection Clark was showing him. He didn't know what to say. 

"You don't have to worry about me." 

"I can't help it." A shy grin. 

"I can take care of myself. I always have." 

"But you don't have to." 

"Yes I do, Clark. You can only truly trust yourself." 

"I don't believe that. You can trust anyone that cares about you." 

Clark had not removed his gaze from Lex's face the entire time they had been talking. Lex turned his head so their eyes met. 

"And what if no one does?" 

"Lex, people care about you. _I_ care about you." 

Those words hit Lex as hard as he was _sure_ that he had hit Clark with his Porsche. I care about you. He hadn't heard words like that since his mother died. And now they were being said to him by the only person that _he_ cared about since her death. 

That he loved. 

"Thank-you, Clark. That means a lot." It was a vast understatement, but it was the best he could do given the enormity of the moment for him. 

Clark gave Lex's arm a quick pat then turned back to the game, which was...oh. Still going on. Right. The brief contact had been chaste, but it still made Lex's stomach jump. He was no longer interested in the strength and agility of hockey. He was musing only about the potential strength and ability of the boy next to him. 

* * *

Two hours later Lex and Clark were part of a jubilant crowd that spilled out of the Metropolis Arena. 

"That was so awesome, Lex! Overtime win! We couldn't have gone to a better game!" 

Lex was enjoying Clark's enthusiasm, but he couldn't share it. The last two periods had been agonizing. He had always found it a challenge to remain composed around Clark since the moment they met and Clark had breathed life into him. He understood that there were boundaries that could not be crossed. In the past, boundaries hadn't meant much to Lex. But Clark was different. Clark had fast become the most important thing in Lex's life, and that terrified him as much as excited him. He could not mess this up. 

But sitting so close to Clark during the game. A Clark that was so full of appreciation and pure _joy_. A Clark that told Lex that he _cared_ about him with no reservations. The words had come from him so easily, and they were exactly what Lex had needed desperately to hear from _anyone_ for so long. 

It was hard to remain composed. 

And then, oh horror, the game had gone into *overtime *! As if each minute of the game hadn't seemed like an eternity! Lex could handle being tested, he was used to it; but this was too much. It was all he could do to keep from... _what_ exactly? Grabbing Clark? Holding him? Asking to be held? Confessing what he meant to him. _Crying_? None of these... _none of these_ was acceptable. Couldn't even be considered. What possible good could come? Clark, who saw Lex as a brother and who mentally already had he and Lana Lang's wedding planned, would of course be freaked out. He would leave Lex. Leave just like everyone else that Lex had ever cared about. And Lex would be alone again. 

Yes, overtime had been cruel. 

But now it was over and Lex was sliding into the driver's seat of his red Ferrari next to Clark. They drove in silence until they were past the traffic leaving the arena. As they neared the closest Metropolis exit to Smallville, Clark spoke first. 

"Are you alright, Lex?" 

Ever observant. "Why do you ask?" 

"You just seem quiet. You know, distant." 

Lex shifted gears as they hit the highway. He could say that he was fine and end this conversation. He knew that nothing good would come out of talking about what was on his mind. It would have been easy, but when he quickly glanced away from the road and into Clark's concerned eyes, he couldn't lie to him. Lex had never been big on doing anything the easy way anyhow. 

"You meant that, what you said tonight?" 

Clark thought a moment. "When I said that I care about you?" 

Lex swallowed. He thinks he may have momentarily closed his eyes as well. "Yes." 

Lex sharply inhaled when he felt Clark's hand fall firmly on his shoulder. "Lex, of course I care about you. You have done so much for me." 

Lex was surprised by this statement. "No I haven't." 

"Yes you have, Lex! You have no idea! Before I met you I felt like a joke. I _was_ a joke! Even to my friends a lot of the time. You have always treated me with respect. You always listen to me, and help me." 

Lex exhaled slowly. He had been holding his breath while Clark spoke. He shook his head slightly. "Clark, you saved my life and I repaid you by questioning you. By _investigating_ you. I put your life in danger. I put your family in danger." Lex let out a wounded laugh that was almost a sob. "You _saved my life_." 

"And you saved mine. And I wasn't exactly polite about it." 

"Clark, it's hardly the same..." 

"Yes it is, Lex. It is the same. We act strangely around each other. We say and do things that we regret. We're friends, but..." 

"But?" 

"Pull over, Lex." 

Lex's eyes met Clark's, and he did as Clark asked. Those eyes had something to say, and Lex wanted to give it his full attention. 

Whatever Clark had to say, it didn't look easy. Clark was looking down and breathing deeply. Lex was nervous. No, Lex was _terrified_. But _what_? But you make me uncomfortable, Lex? But I see the way you look at me, and it's never going to happen, Lex? But I think that we would both be better off if we didn't see each other again? Lex couldn't take any of these right now. 

"Lex?" 

Lex took a deep breath. "Yes, Clark?" 

"I said that you can trust someone that cares about you." 

Well, that was better than Lex expected. "Yes, you did." 

"And I meant that you can trust me." 

"I...yes. I gathered that." 

"And I think...I hope...that you care about me." 

_More than you know_. "Yes, Clark. I do." 

Clark nodded. "So, I can trust you." 

Had anyone ever said those words to Lex before? Would they have been true with anyone before? No to both questions. Are they true now? "Clark, you are the first person, the _first_ , Clark, to treat me like I am worth anything other than a monetary value. I consider you to be my closest friend. I would never hurt you, would never let anyone hurt you. Yes. You can trust me. Always." 

And Clark looked...serious. But he also looked like Lex's words had filled him with the confidence to continue. 

"Lex, you mean...a lot to me. And I don't want to lose you. But I am worried that secrets are hurting our friendship. I think..." Clark took a deep breath and looked Lex straight in the eye. "I have something to tell you." 

Lex stared at his friend, who looked scared but determined at the same time. They were in a small car about twenty minutes out of Metropolis. This was not the right place for life-changing confessions. 

"Not here." Lex said, turning the key. 

"What?" 

"We'll go to the penthouse. We can be there in half an hour. Whatever you have to say, Clark, I want to hear it. But not here." 

Clark nodded. "Alright." 

* * *

They had driven in silence, and Lex had driven _fast_. They were at the penthouse twenty-five minutes later. Lex hated that he had put an intermission in their conversation, but he knew it was necessary. This would be better, but how to start again? 

"Make yourself at home." 

"Wow, Lex! This place is great!" 

Unlike when Clark made such comments about the castle, Lex agreed with Clark. This was _his_ place. It was decorated in his tastes, which were far less ominous than his father's. 

Lex gave a smile, if not just to relieve tension. "I'm glad you like it." 

Clark sat on the leather couch in the centre of the room. Lex had to make the decision whether to join him on the couch, or take the more aloof option of sitting in a chair opposite. Lex only thought a moment before sitting on the couch. Clark had important things to say, and now was not the time to create distance. 

Clark was looking down at his hands folded in front of him. 

"Clark, I meant it when I said that you can trust me. But, don't feel that you have to tell me anything you don't want to." 

Clark nodded. And for a minute Lex worried that Clark really had decided against telling him...whatever it was. "I know I don't, Lex. But I really hate keeping things from you. I...what I want to say...I've never told anyone. I mean, my parents know, but that's it. And they would be really upset if they knew that I was telling you, but...I can't keep secrets from people I care about forever." Clark's tone had turned angry. "I hate carrying this around! I hate being a mystery...or whatever cute name my friends give me." 

Lex was quiet. "I am sure that your parents are only trying to protect you." _Protect him from what_? Clark certainly had his full attention now. 

Clark sighed. "I know they are, and I don't blame them. They couldn't have known..." 

"Clark?" 

Clark turned his eyes up to meet Lex's. "You've always wondered about the day you drove off the bridge. And I saved you." 

Oh. My. God. 

"Yes, I have. But I thought..." 

"You were right. You hit me. I tore the roof off of your car and I pulled you out." 

Lex felt a million things at once. He _knew_ it! But what he didn't know was... 

"How?" 

"I...I can't be hurt. I'm sort of...invulnerable." 

"And strong?" 

"Yeah. I'm really strong. And fast." 

Lex nodded. He was pretty sure he knew what came next. "Because of the meteor shower?" 

A weak smile crossed Clark's lips. "You could say that. It's not how you think, though. I mean, I wasn't a victim of the meteor shower, I kind of _was_ the meteor shower." 

"Clark?" 

"I'm an alien." 

Lex coughed. "Pardon?" 

"The day of the meteor shower is the day my parents found me. My ship was amongst the meteor rocks." 

Coughed again. "Your _ship_?" 

"I know, it wasn't easy for me to hear either. I mean, it's ridiculous, right?" You could say that. "You..." Come on, Lex. You have to continue the conversation with an open mind. You can laugh, cry, throw up, whatever, later. "Your parents found you and your...your ship...and they adopted you and have raised you as their son since 1989 and _no one knows_?" 

"No one." 

Lex took a moment to let everything settle. This was...this was far more interesting than any secret he had ever imagined Clark keeping. 

"Where...where are you from?" 

"I don't know." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"Fuck." 

"Lex?" 

"Mm?" 

"Are you...OK?" 

"God, how did your family do it? How did they keep a secret this big in a town this small?" 

Clark smiled. "We're careful." 

"But you are telling me." 

"Lex, there have been people that I wanted to tell just because it's hard not slipping up. It's on my mind constantly. It's exhausting. But you are the fist person that I _needed_ to tell. I used to think that Lana..." 

Used to? Lana? 

"Clark?" 

"I'm glad that I can tell you now." 

Fuck, if anyone ever found out Clark's secret he would be...captured. Studied. Exploited. Feared. _killed_. Lex suddenly realized the grave importance of protecting this secret. And he had the arrogance to expect Clark just to tell him. As if he had a right. The way he had behaved after Clark saved him, why on Earth would Clark believe that he could trust Lex? He could trust him, though. Somehow Clark knew that despite Lex's efforts to make him believe otherwise. He chanced placing a hand on Clark's knee. 

"Clark, I will never tell anyone. I will never use this against you. You have my word." 

Clark's large hand covered Lex's. "I know." 

Their eyes remained locked together as they sat in silence for a moment. Clark's mouth turned up a little, likely in reaction to the overwhelmed expression on Lex's face. Slowly, Clark's hand began to lightly rub Lex's. Lex didn't want to do anything that would make him stop. But his face was so beautiful, and it looked like it was asking to be touched. He moved his hand up to brush a piece of Clark's hair off his forehead and slowly moved his fingers down his cheek. 

"I knew that I could tell you, Lex." 

"I'm glad you knew that." Lex wanted to say...something, but couldn't find the words. In another second it didn't matter anyway, because Clark leaned forward and gently touched their lips together. Lex was startled by Clark's boldness, but he supposed that nothing should surprise him tonight. As Clark moved back Lex could see that his eyes were uneasily searching Lex's for a reaction. And, yeah. That really just happened. Clark really just _kissed_ him! And Lex saw no reason to remain composed anymore. Fuck boundaries. In response to Clark's nervous gaze, Lex grabbed the back of Clark's head and pulled him forward. All the months of frustration and desire went into the kiss. Every unspoken expression of what Clark meant to him. And right now he meant _everything_. Their tongues intertwined and Lex could not get enough of Clark's _taste_. His hands pushed through Clark's thick hair as he felt Clark's strong hands carefully run over the back of his smooth scalp. 

"God, Lex.." Clark gasped. 

Lex couldn't be sure if he pushed or if Clark pulled, but the next moment found Clark on his back with Lex on top of him, both still _devouring_ each other. Clark was inexperienced and sloppy, but Lex wasn't really concerned about technique at that moment. And he loved the sounds that he was getting out of Clark. Little moans and gasps amongst increasingly ragged breathing. Lex was sure that he was making similar noises, but he was far too captivated by the stunning boy beneath him to give himself any attention. He couldn't believe that this was happening, and he was terrified that it wasn't real. It was just...too good. 

Strong hands slid under Lex's shirt and up his back. 

_Too fucking good_. 

It got even better when the hands moved down around to his chest. When fingers ran over his nipples the first time Lex gasped and arched his head back. 

"Lex...you, wow!" Clark panted. 

"I've wanted this, Clark. You don't know how much. How long." 

"Tell me," Clark said as he pulled Lex back down by gently biting his bottom lip. 

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." "Lex..." He ran his mouth down Lex's throat. 

"You are so God!" Clark found a place on his throat to suck, "perfect!" 

"You taste so good," Clark murmured against his skin. 

Clark's voice was killing him. It was so husky...so _sexy_. Lex was fully hard now and underneath him he could feel that Clark was too. Then he had the first instant of reason since this all began. It was quite unwelcome, but Lex knew that it was important. Clark was a teenager. A high school student. A _kid_. He couldn't take advantage, no matter how much he, God, wanted to. 

He sat up and moved to one end of the couch before he could change his mind. 

"Lex?" Clark looked very hurt and confused. Explain yourself quickly, Lex. 

"Clark...I have to be sure that you...want this. That I'm not taking advantage. I mean, you're young. You're _too_ young, legally." 

Clark sat up to meet Lex. 

"Lex, believe me. I want this more than I have wanted anything. I have wanted it since we met. And, if you're worried about my age," Clark grinned, "I'm an alien. Who knows how old I am really? My parents just guessed! I could be sixty years old! I could be four hundred! I could be a dirty old man taking advantage of _you_!" 

Lex smiled. Happy. Birthday. 

That was all he needed to hear, and in a minute they were both on the floor struggling with each other's clothes. When he finally got Clark's numerous shirts off, it was better than he remembered. Clark was an incredible physical specimen, and Lex took great pleasure in running his hands over his well-defined muscles. Clark didn't seem disappointed in Lex, either. 

"God, Lex...your skin! It's so soft!" 

Lex wedged a knee between Clark's thighs. "You're hard." 

Clark moaned and nodded. "You too?" 

"Fuck, Clark. Yes!" 

"Can I...Can I feel?" 

Could he? He had _better_! 

"Yes, Clark. Anything. God." 

Clark reached a hand out and placed it gently on Lex's knee. He slowly ran it up the inside of his thigh with just enough pressure to make Lex unable to breathe. Clark was watching his own hand move with fascination. It was charming to watch, ah to be that young and inexperienced again. But Lex was in no mood to be charmed. He needed Clark to keep going. Needed his hand... 

...right. Fucking. _There_. 

Lex made what would normally be an embarrassing sound at first contact, but nothing, _nothing_ could distract him from how good this felt. Clark was rubbing his fingers, almost experimentally, on the front of Lex's pants, and, as Lex continued to make appreciative noises, he carefully undid the button and pulled the zipper down. And, boy, Lex was aching for it now. This moment, this _impossible_ moment, had taken over his fantasy life for almost a year now. He never let himself think that it could ever be an actuality. Never believed that the gorgeous farmboy that he had seen hovering over him by the river that day, backlit by the afternoon sun, would ever be underneath _him_. Never thought that he'd see the look of pure _hunger_ in those hazel eyes that he saw now as Clark slid a hand past the silky material of Lex's boxers. 

Never say never again. 

"Fuck!" Lex's whole body shuddered as he felt strong but careful fingers close around him. To prevent further profane outbursts, Lex locked his mouth on Clark's shoulder and made muffled groans as the fingers began to move. 

"Lex." Soft, husky voice that only enhanced Lex's euphoria. "God, Lex. You're so sexy." 

This earned Clark one _hell_ of a kiss as Lex began thrusting helplessly. This made Clark move his fingers faster. And faster. And, Christ, he had never felt anything this incredible before. It was all going to be over soon. Too soon, but he didn't care. Didn't care about anything except... 

"Clark...fuck..I'm going...I'm..." 

"I want you to, Lex. I...I want to see it. Please, Lex." 

No problem. 

And for the second time in his life, Lex was flying again. When it was over he collapsed into Clark's arms which wrapped tightly around him until his breathing slowed to normal. When it did, Lex gave Clark a kiss that was full of gratitude. 

"Kind of made a mess of your pants." Clark observed. 

Lex looked down. Grinned. "I have others." 

Clark grinned too. "I'll see to it that each and every pair get ruined too." 

And that, coming from Clark, was...hilarious. And _fucking_ sexy. 

Lex laughed. "God, I have you talking dirty already." He kissed him again. "Now, let's see what we can do for you." 

Clark, still on his back on the floor, closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Lex ran his tongue down his throat. "You don't have to...I mean, I don't know..." 

"Shh," Lex hissed into Clark's neck, "I know exactly what I am going to do to you. I've been thinking about it for months." 

Clark groaned. 

And with some of his own needs curbed for now, Lex could think more clearly and comfortably moved into his usual role of sexual legend. At least, he liked to think so. Hell, he knew so. 

"You are going to love what I do to you, Clark." Mouth moving over Clark's incredible chest, pausing to flick his tongue over the nipples as a promise of things to come (pun so _very_ intended). As he licked and sucked Clark's upper body, his hands were making their way up his lower half. They had begun below his knees and were now reaching the tops of his thighs. He kissed Clark's rock-solid stomach, not being able to resist occasionally giving the sculpted muscles little bites. Clark clearly didn't mind, as he arched his body and moaned with each one. 

Lex could see how hard Clark was beneath his jeans, but he didn't want to give it immediate attention. Not because he was cruel, but because he knew what he was fucking doing. Clark would thank him later, if he didn't crush him with his alien strength now. 

Lex continued to, well, he supposed it was teasing. He kept teasing Clark until his whimpering formed pleading words. 

"Lex, please! I need...I want you..." 

Lex decided that enough was enough. He moved back up to give Clark a slow, deep kiss while he expertly undid Clark's fly with one hand. He was surprised that the zipper had held when he considered how hard and...wow...really quite _big_ Clark was. This just kept getting better. 

He mouthed his way back down Clark's long torso but this time didn't stop. He placed his mouth on the red cotton material that was barely holding Clark in and let Clark enjoy the hot breath. When Clark arched up in appreciation, Lex took the opportunity to pull down his jeans and boxer shorts. 

And then...God. _Look at that_! Lex wasn't sure which one of them was more excited for what was coming next now. 

"Lex! Please!" 

Ok, probably Clark. 

Lex made sure that Clark was watching, and looked straight into his wide eyes as he ran his tongue up the shaft. Clark made a sound that was between a laugh and a yelp. Lex brought his tongue up over and around the head, and now Clark sounded more like he was crying. And Christ it was sexy. Lex took more of Clark into his mouth as Clark, in a desperate effort to find something to grip that he wouldn't break, placed both hands firmly on either side of his own head, fingers tangled in his hair. 

Lex was enjoying every second of this. Every sound Clark made. Every jerk of his body. And his taste...Lex feverishly sucked trying to satisfy his appetite for it. 

Clark lasted longer than Lex had expected, being a virginal teenager. But that shouldn't surprise Lex. Perhaps amazing sexual stamina was another super power. All good things do come to an end, though, and Clark came hard and noisily as Lex swallowed all of it. After a couple of soft good-bye licks, Lex raised his head to gaze at Clark, completely exhausted and happy. It was beautiful. Hair dark and wet and clinging to his face, while some was sprawled out on the carpet. Eyes closed, showing off his extraordinarily long lashes. Parted lips wet and so red and swollen. Perfect chest raising and falling with each ragged breath. One arm fallen on the floor above his head, the other hand wrapped around Lex's wrist. Lex was overwhelmed. 

"God. So Pretty." 

"Hmm?" Clark opened one eye and looked at Lex. 

"You. You are...stunning. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Clark?" 

Clark smiled. "I guess I do now." 

Lex brushed a couple of Clark's hairs away from his face before falling onto his back beside Clark. Clark pulled him over a bit so Lex's head rested on his chest. Yeah, that was better. Good thinking, Clark. 

After a few minutes of Lex thoroughly enjoying Clark petting his back and shoulders, Clark spoke. 

"Lex?" 

"Mm?" 

"You don't mind that I'm not, you know, human?" 

Well, that wins for most surreal post-coital question Lex had ever been asked. 

"Clark, you are better than human. It makes sense. You are far too attractive to be from Earth. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." 

He could feel Clark smile as he pressed a kiss to Lex's head. 

"You know, you helped me discover a lot of my abilities." 

"I what?" 

"Yeah...when you hit me with your car...I didn't know that I could survive something like that. I had never really tested it before." 

Wow. "Wow." 

"Yeah. And before you robbed that...er, before Tina robbed that bank, I didn't know that I could..." Clark stopped. "Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I can also see through things." 

Lex flipped around and looked Clark in the eyes. "You can see _through_ things? What kind of things?" 

"All things. Oh, no...except lead." 

"Not lead, eh?" Lex considered this. Sure. Why not? No lead. "How did you find that out?" 

Clark smiled. "You again, Lex! When you gave me that box made of armour, well, I didn't have x-ray vision then, but later on I noticed that I couldn't see through it. But lead also protects me from the meteor rocks, and I learned that when you gave me the box that day." 

"Protects you...pardon?" 

"Oh. I...meteor rocks make me sick and weak. They take away my powers. I think that they can kill me. That's why..." 

"The cornfield." 

"Right. Lana's necklace. But when you put it in that box, it didn't hurt me anymore." 

This was God damned interesting. 

"So...you run fast...how fast are we talking?" 

"Really fast. So fast you can't see me." 

"Jesus. That must be fun." 

Clark smiled. "Yeah, it is." 

"And you are super strong. And you see through anything." 

"Except lead." 

"Right. And meteor rocks hurt you."  
"Yeah." 

"Is that it?" 

Clark thought a moment. 

"I can jump pretty high when I go fast." 

"Of course. Could we get back to the `x-ray vision' for a moment?" 

"OK." 

"Now, you said that before Tina robbed the bank..." 

"Oh, yeah. I could tell it wasn't you because of her skeleton." 

"I see." Lex was silent. 

"I can see pretty far, too. It's like a telescope, almost. I can see through walls. At first I couldn't control it, but it's OK now." 

Lex sighed and put his head back on Clark's chest. He almost wanted to laugh, but he knew that it would hurt Clark. He thought about everything that Clark had done in the past months. All the people he saved. All the times he just happened to be at the right place at the right time. All the times he appeared out of nowhere with mumbled explanations. Now that he knew the truth, it seemed obvious all along. But that was the beauty of Clark Kent's secret; no one would believe it if they heard it. 

But Lex had to believe it. Here it was in front of him. Clark Kent the alien. Clark Kent the best friend of Lex Luthor. Clark Kent the teenage lover of Lex Luthor. Clark Kent the beautiful perfect being that Lex was _never_ going to let anyone hurt. _Ever_. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"You never opened your present." 

Present? Oh, from Clark. God, what more could this boy give him? 

"What is it?" 

Clark gave a shy smile. "Just a DVD. E.T." 

Lex laughed. "A favourite of yours?" 

"Yeah, well, I had a plan. I thought that we'd watch it, and, you know, kind of ease into the conversation." "You thought watching E.T. would be sufficient preparation for telling me that you are an alien?" 

Clark looked a little embarrassed now. And adorable. 

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of dumb. But it's a good movie! I like how he finds a family that takes care of him, and he has a friend that doesn't mind that he's an alien. And E.T. helps him." Clark paused at this. "Well, I am pretty pleased with the way our conversation went even without the movie." 

Lex smiled and laced his fingers through Clark's. He gave a small squeeze. "Agreed." 

A moment of silence, and then... 

"Hey Lex?" 

"Mm?" 

"Best birthday ever?" 

Lex raised his head up to meet Clark with a soft, meaningful kiss. 

"Definitely." 

\- End - 


End file.
